


En todas las cosas

by sawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawara/pseuds/sawara
Summary: Las fechas son importantes y no podemos ignorarlas por mucho que evitemos mirar el calendario.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	En todas las cosas

El reloj marcaba las 06:00 de la mañana, un día de otoño como muchos otros del mes de octubre en Japón.

Afuera se oía como la brisa corría fresca removiendo las ramas de los árboles a medio deshojar, arrancando otro poco del follaje color ocre que en sus diversas tonalidades caracterizaba aquella época del año.

Empezaban a asomarse los primeros atisbos del albor entre las persianas que cubrían la ventana, formando tenues líneas verticales sobre el cobertor de la cama.

El pitido de la alarma resonó atronador en aquella tranquila habitación y Tobio estiró su brazo para apagarla en un movimiento brusco. Se quedó unos segundos más de lo habitual observando las motas de polvo flotando en el espacio.

Era un día como muchos otros del mes de octubre, solo que para Kageyama no lo era.

Los aniversarios pueden tener una gran variedad de significados, muchísimas veces traen felicidad, como el aniversario de bodas de sus padres.

Otras veces eran nostálgicos, como cuando llegaba el mes de enero y recordaba que pasaba otro año desde aquella primera idea a las nacionales.

Y otros simplemente son dolorosos.

Habían pasado 10 años desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Algunos dirían que es el tiempo suficiente para superarlo y puede que a Kageyama ya no lo atormentara la pérdida día a día como cuando era un adolescente solitario y desorientado. Pero sin poder evitarlo esa fecha seguía abrumando su corazón casi de la misma forma que a sus 13 años, como si volviera en el tiempo.

Y el cada año lo afrontaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho toda su vida.

Guardándolo para sí en el fondo de su pecho.

Pero le pesaba horrores. 

Él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, con una larga lista de logros a su haber, consiguió sortear los obstáculos de su pasado y alcanzó muchas de sus metas, debía estar orgulloso, debía sentirse satisfecho y lo estaba.

Pero ese día lo inundaba la sensación de que le faltaba su tacto, sus palabras, su voz, su sonrisa, su presencia.

Se levantó de la cama con esa pesadez sobre su cuerpo. Tendió las sábanas, tomo su ropa deportiva y se dirigió al baño para alistarse.

Tobio era una persona de rutinas, le gustaban, le daban seguridad, le acomodaba en lo cotidiano, las sorpresas y adrenalina las dejaba solo para la cancha.

Con la parsimonia de un ritual realizó cada una de esas acciones diarias, se aseo, se vistió, se dirigió a la puerta y se calzó las zapatillas para salir a correr como cada mañana.

Era un día nublado como los que le gustaban a él, había un poco de bruma y el césped estaba bañado por el roció. Se veía poca gente por las calles al ser tan temprano en una zona residencial.

El frío de la mañana le golpeó el rostro penetrando en sus poros y eso lo hizo sentir un poco más vivo.

Se dispuso a trotar por las calles de Tokyo como muchos años lo hizo por las de su natal Miyagi, le había resultado difícil encontrar una ruta que se asemejara a la que realizó por tanto tiempo en aquella región.

Comenzó a paso regular mientras entraba en calor, sintiendo el crujir de las hojas bajo la planta de sus pies, mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte para perder conciencia de los kilómetros que le faltaban por recorrer.

Pasado unos 20 minutos ya sentía sus músculos menos entumecidos y observó como una gran pendiente se alzaba ante sus ojos, ya la conocía por su puesto, había elegido aquel recorrido por eso.

De pronto palabras conocidas resonaron en su memoria.

_< <Las cuestas debes intentar subirlas muy rápido Tobio, verás que así te cansas menos y al contrario cuando vayas en descenso debes hacerlo con cuidado para no tropezar.>>_

Kageyama apuro el paso y subió a toda velocidad la empinada cuesta, estirando más sus largas piernas, dándole un balanceo más amplio a su braceo, acelerando su respiración que se hacía visible producto del vaho que se desprendía entre sus labios.

Llegó a la cima y volvió a su ritmo regular para continuar el resto del trayecto. Siempre era así, siempre tomaba las cuestas a toda velocidad y tenía cuidado con las bajadas.

***

—Adiós Tobio que tengas buena tarde —dijo Romero con su característica actitud jovial mientras se despedía.

—Adiós Romero-San, que tenga buena tarde también.

El entrenamiento del día con los Schweiden Adlers había finalizado. Paso por la máquina expendedora para comprar su típica cajita de leche gungun. Presiono el botón con fuerza, tomo la caja, inserto la bombilla y la bebió de un sorbo, para después desecharla en el basurero como hacía después de cada entrenamiento.

Mientras se alejaba de la máquina para regresar a su departamento vio como las ramas de unos altos árboles se balanceaban a causa del viento y otro recuerdo lo invadió.

_< <Si quieres ser alto para jugar voleibol, debes beber mucha leche. Tiene de esto llamado calcio que te ayudará para que tus huesos crezcan fuertes y sanos, además sabe muy bien ¿no te parece?>>_

Ya a sus casi 23 años era obvio que no seguiría creciendo en estatura, pero él conservaba ese hábito como muchos otros, no podía ni quería desprenderse de el.

Subió un poco más el cierre de su chaqueta y continuó su camino, pasó por una tienda de conveniencia y compro ingredientes al azar para preparar la cena.

Al llegar a su departamento suspiro profundo aun con el peso de la falta aplastando en su pecho y presionando la garganta.

Dejó su bolso a un lado y llevo las bolsas a la cocina para acomodar las compras. Se dio cuenta que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar su platillo favorito. Pensó que la comida sería una buena forma de aplacar la pena.

Se dispuso a cocinar y cuando ya tuvo listo el curry de cerdo vio los huevos sobre la mesada.

Afuera había comenzado a llover y sintió las gotas de agua golpear contra el cristal, acompañadas de más memorias.

_< <Lo asombroso de los huevos, ya ves, es que suavizan el curry y lo hacen aún más sabroso, y además, ¡es rico en esa cosa llamada proteína que hace que tus músculos crezcan!>>_

Disfruto de su comida caliente mientras oía el ruido blanco que provocaba la lluvia al caer.

Luego de ordenar la cocina ya eran cerca de las 19:30 pm. La lluvia seguía precipitándose fuera, dura y pareja acallando todos los demás ruidos de la ciudad donde la noche ya se había hecho presente por completo.

Kageyama cerró todas las cortinas, menos la del ventanal grande del living, quería sentarse en el sillón de enfrente y poder ver la lluvia un rato más. Su departamento quedaba en el segundo piso del edificio y fuera había un pequeño parque donde un arce japonés daba muy cerca de su ventana.

Tenía todas las luces apagadas menos una lámpara de pie que lo alumbraba desde atrás del sillón.

Fue al baño por su lima de uñas y se sentó en el sofá a pulirlas como lo hacía todos los días.

Comenzó a caer un poco de granizo.

_< <Para ser un gran armador y dar buenas colocaciones debes mantener tus uñas siempre cortas, lo mejor es que lo hagas con una lima para darles forma, dame tu mano, yo te enseñare como hacerlo para que luego puedas intentarlo tú solo, además, verás que puede ser muy relajante.>> _

El cuidado de sus uñas iba incluido dentro de todo el cuidado personal que estrictamente Tobio ejercía para no afectar su juego.

Además realmente lo relajaba y lo ayudaba a no pensar demás, muchas veces lo hacía antes de los juegos para calmar sus nervios.

Hoy lo hacía para calmar un poco la tristeza.

Cuando hubo terminado con eso ya eran cerca de las 20:00 pm, se quedó sentado un rato observando la lluvia que se hacía más visible gracias a la luz ambarina de las farolas.

Empezó a rebuscar en su memoria algún recuerdo que distrajera de la opresión que lo atormentaba.

Pensó en su hermana y las noches que se quedaban practicando en el patio hasta que solo fue él.

Pensó en la secundaria y cuando deslumbrado conocía las habilidades de Oikawa como armador hasta que este se graduó.

Pensó en su antiguo equipo de kitagawa daiichi con el que jugó tres años hasta que en el último partido todos le dieron la espalda por ser un dictador.

Vio los árboles sacudirse fuera a causa del viento, se levantó para acercarse al ventanal y observo como se pegaban en el vidrio unas pequeñas hojas del arce en distintos tonos, amarillos, rojizos y _naranja._

Si lo pensaba incluso la forma de la hoja se parecía un poco a su cabello.

Fue una memoria que casi le saca una leve sonrisa.

_< <Estoy aquí>>_

Se quedó con la mirada perdida hasta que escuchó el pitido del timbre. Hizo una mueca extrañado, el nunca recibía visitas, menos sin anunciar y a estas horas.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo con más insistencia y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Cielos hasta que por fin me abres Yamayama ¿acaso estabas atascado en el baño? —Se encontraba completamente empapado, aunque llevaba un impermeable amarillo, pudo ver que traía una mochila de viaje en la espalda y le hablaba como si fuera la situación más natural del mundo.

—¿Hinata, qué demonios estás haciendo? —Dijo en tono sorprendido y un tanto incrédulo.

—Pues estar parado en tu entrada porque como siempre eres tan descortés que no me invitas a pasar.

Tobio se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Shoyo descolgó la mochila de su espalda y la dejó a un lado de la entrada, se desprendió del impermeable y Kageyama pudo ver que tenía algunos mechones de cabello naranja húmedos pegados a la cara, seguramente cuando la lluvia le dio de frente.

—No es una tormenta, pero es de esa lluvia insistente, que parece que no planea irse en varios días, lo bueno es que vine preparado —Lo vio agacharse para quitarse los botines que eran a prueba de agua también.

—Aun no me respondes que haces aquí y no me digas que parado en mi genkan, idiota.

—Pues en realidad estoy sen-...

—¡Hinata!

—Ya, ya, siempre tan corto de genio —exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba para verlo de frente —.Tengo algunos trámites que hacer en la ciudad y pensé que sería bueno aprovechar de darte una sorpresa visitandote, no nos hemos visto mucho desde que terminó la temporada de la V. League y bueno... pronto te irás a Europa.

—¿Y no pudiste avisarme? — frunció el entrecejo aunque no estaba realmente enojado.

—Pues entonces no sería una sorpresa Tontoyama, además, es sábado, mañana no entrenas con tu club, entonces podríamos hacerlo juntos.

Tobio aun lo observaba atónito de tenerlo parado ahí, justo en frente suyo en una otoñal noche de lluvia, después de todo un día de sentirse desdichado.

—Además tengo una noticia que darte —hizo un gesto como de reprimir una sonrisa —no se lo he dicho a nadie aun y ya que ** _yo_** si soy un buen colega no como **_otros_** en la preparatoria, te lo contaré primero a ti.

—¿De qué hablas? Escúpelo de una vez —estaba realmente curioso por saber qué noticia podría ser tan importante para traerlo desde Osaka a su departamento a esas horas.

—¿Y no me invitaras siquiera un una taza de té antes? Traje bollos de carne y curry que compre en la estación.

—Primero la noticia después comemos —exclamó en tono serio.

—Ok, ok que impaciente eres. Quien diría que un día te importaría más lo que tengo para decir que los bollos de curry, já —volvió a morderse el labio inferior antes de continuar —¡Me llamaron de un equipo brasileño para jugar, el Asas São Paulo! ¿puedes creerlo?

Tobio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal declaración.

—El Asas São Paulo es un equipo excelente, de los mejores del mundo, de hecho muchas veces han llegado a la final del campeonato mundial de clubes de la FIVB junto co-...

—El Ali Roma —Hinata lo miró desafiante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro —puedes imaginarlo Kageyama, tú y yo compitiendo por el título mundial. Debes llegar a la final, no esperare menos — dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—El que debe asegurarse de llegar eres tú, idiota.

—Oh créeme que como siempre _yo estaré allí,_ no dudes de eso.

Kageyama no lo hacía, no dudaría de ello ni por un segundo y viendo el brillo en la mirada marrón pudo escucharlo.

_< <Si te vuelves muy bueno te prometo que alguien aun mejor aparecerá.>>_

Entonces lo entendió, puede que su abuelo ya no habitará este mundo de la forma física que el había conocido, pero estaba presente, lo estaba en todas aquellas enseñanzas que Tobio seguía constantemente año tras año, día tras día, para llegar a donde estaba hoy, esta en todas sus pequeñas acciones, en las grandes y _en todas las cosas que ama_ con todo el corazón, en el curry de cerdo con un huevo encima que ahora se preparaba el mismo, en el voleibol que era su razón de estar vivo y en la persona que hace mucho tiempo su mismo abuelo le prometió que aparecería.

aquella que jamás le permitirá volver a perder su camino, que siempre le seguiría el paso.

Y por primeras vez en esos diez años, le pareció que ese aniversario dejaba de ser tan doloroso y la opresión asfixiante que había sentido todo el día desaparecía lentamente.

Siempre lograría estar junto a él a través de todo eso.

—Y bien, ahora que te dije la noticia que tal si hierves un poco de agua, calentamos los bollos y nos sentamos a ver algunas de las finales de años anteriores para hacernos a la idea ¿te parece? —Hinata ya se encontraba caminando por el corredor principal, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de donde quedaba la cocina o cualquier otra habitación.

Se volteo para verlo al no recibir respuesta.

Kageyama le regaló una sonrisa sincera, de esas que ahora le salían tan naturalmente, pero que en todo ese día no había sido capaz de hacer.

—Ese me parece un excelente plan.

Se acercó a él con una emoción ardiente que seguramente continuaría hasta el próximo amanecer y el siguiente a ese, cerro los ojos por un momento para volvio a abrirlos observado su rostro determinado que se reflejó en sus iris azules, y le pareció que esa emoción que podía quemar por voluntad propia tenía nombre.

_"tu"_

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
